


His Insatiable Appetite

by cbtothekk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just straight up porn, because a bitch be horny, custard, fuckin monster fucking bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Beelzebub thinks up a punishment worthy of eating his precious custard.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 281





	His Insatiable Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Sup bitches. I'm obsessed with this game, it seems. Beelzebub isn't actually my favourite, but gosh he's got a special place in my heart... and sexual fantasies. Aha, I had this entire thing thought out from like, the first time Asmo and Beel were in the same room. RIP. This isn't beta read, so read knowing this is complete and utter self indulgence from one thirsty monster fucking bitch.

You throw your arm over your eyes, teeth biting into the flesh of your cheek as you let out another sigh of pleasure.

Beelzebub had been angry at you earlier, and apparently this was the only way to appease him. You had flat out denied his previous attempts to eat you out. And your reasoning was fair enough, this demon’s appetite was insatiable… you didn’t know if you could handle experiencing it first-hand.

But you had had no choice, when he found you eating his precious custard.

Peeking out from under your arm, you locked eyes with those of Beelzebub who was laying comfortably between your legs. Dark eyes lidded, lust filled his expression and it sent pleasure straight to your core. Hot breath fanned over your thighs, teeth imbedding themselves into the soft flesh. He sucked deep purple marks just low enough that you would not be able to wear the RAD’s summer skirt for the next few weeks. It was so hot… 

He licked and sucked at your heat, the wet noises almost animalistic as large hands splayed on the fat of your thighs, squeezing. He angled his head and you sucked in a surprised breathe. You writhed on his tongue. Who allowed demon tongues to be so _long_.

“Fuck…” A drawn out whine left your throat as you bucked your hips. You stretched out, grinding down unto his face. He groaned into your cunt, loving how sensitive you were. He sucked at your clit, building the pleasure so easily, watching as you bucked your hips in want. Fingers spread your lips apart, flattening his tongue over your entrance. He rolled his thumb over your clit, applying varying amounts of pleasure and fuck did it do things to you.

Your thighs were shaking at this point. God, you were so fucking close. If he could just— He pulled away, wiping the glistening fluid from around his mouth. You groaned, frustrated and so so fucking close.

“Mm, you taste _so good_ , MC. I could eat you for hours…” His nails dug into your thighs, scraping down.

You had been on the edge for hours already! The Avatar of Gluttony would build up your pleasure, until you were about to cum, then he would deny your release. And then he would do it again, and again.

He chuckled at the tears falling down your cheeks, crawling up and kissing at the tears. “Beel… please…”

“Nope. Not until you apologise.” His fingers rubbed at your core, pushing down but not thrusting inside. Gooseflesh covered your skin. His tongue flicked at one of your nipples, using his free hand to pinch at the other. Your vision was foggy with your tears. You threw your hands down, gripping at the sheets. He set back to work, licking and biting in all the right places. Your body was burning, lips bleeding from abuse.

“I’m—” A moan was torn from your throat as he slid two fingers inside your pussy, thrusting lazily as he waited for you to finish.

“Hm… What was that?”

“I’m so sorry Beel! It won’t happen again!”

“Ah… so you’ve decided to cooperate.”

You screamed with pleasure, his fingers thrust into you fasted and faster and he didn’t stop when you warned him of your impending release. Your eyebrows furrowed, eyes scrunched closed and toes curling as you closed your thighs around his head. “Ahh, its clenching around my fingers… Your pussy is so pretty, MC.” Your back arched as you came, crying out his name. His fingers curled inside of you, fucking into you and continuing to torture your poor hole until you were sobbing from overstimulation. You heave in oxygen rapidly, trying to clear your vision from the blurriness.

Beelzebub crawled up your body, kissing you languidly. You could taste yourself on him. Gliding your fingers through his hair, you scraped his scalp with your nails. He growls in your ear. You move to help him out, but he’s flaccid. “Wait. You…”

He blushes, “Shut up.”

You throw your head back, cackling. He shoves his head into your shoulder, grumbling to himself. The two of you lay in silence, breathing in sync.

“Don’t eat my custard again, Mc.”

“Y’know, I don’t think I can make that promise. It was a good custard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments pls,,, or go send me Obey Me! related asks on my tumblr @Wickedyan ;)


End file.
